Not unlovable (OUAH)
by J-Farraday
Summary: After a nasty and undecent remark from Chara, Gaster goes home in a not exactly normal mood. Luckily, his girlfriend Patty knows something is wrong and encourages Gaster to tell her what happened. Gaster must once again find the courage to open up and speak his mind freely, so Patty can help him. (Sequel story of "Once Upon A Handplate".)


**Another sequel story, taking place after my "Once Upon A Handplate" fanfic. It takes place a couple of months after the finale. If you haven't read the other story, you'll get confused about some things. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Undertale" or its characters. They all belong to Toby Fox. This interpretation of Gaster is the one from Zarla's AU "Handplates". I only own Patty and the twins.**

* * *

It was a late autumn afternoon when Gaster was walking across the streets of the Monster Village. The sun hadn't set yet, and so its light was peeking from between the half-bare tree branches. But most of trees were still covered by a golden foliage, the wind making them move. Thanks to the blow, some of the leaves were occasionally falling down. The soft wind was blowing a breeze that made Gaster's blue scarf wave slightly behind him. It looked like a calm and peaceful autumn afternoon. A perfect weather to set a good mood. However, Gaster was oblivious to pretty much everything around him, his mood not being as serene as was the landscape. Saying that things were storming or boiling inside wasn't exactly correct, most of his recent rage having melted away. But the doctor's SOUL wasn't at peace, there was an agitation of a sort. Gaster was walking in long strides, his only wish being to make it home quickly. His trip to the Dreemurrs' abode didn't go as well as he thought it'd be. And it was all because of a certain brat, who couldn't watch her tongue. Soon enough, Gaster's house appeared in the skeleton's view, which made him breathe out in relief and quicken his pace. It took him a few moments to finally reach his door before unlocking it and going inside. Gaster immediately unwrapped his scarf from around his neck and hung it up on the hook next to the door. Sam and Piper, who have been watching a movie on the couch, turned their heads to their father, who didn't aknowledge them to their surprise.  
"Hey, Dad." - Sam said - "How was your trip?"  
"It was fine." - Gaster replied with a flat tone.  
"Are you sure?" - Piper asked, noticing the lack of enthousiasm in her father's tone.  
"Yes, I'm just tired." - Gaster lied, before turning around to finally face his children - "Did you do your homework, you two?"  
"We finished them yesterday and you checked, remember?" - Sam replied, turning his gaze back on the tv screen.  
"...Right, I forgot." - Gaster said with a small sigh - "Keep watching your thing then."  
The skeleton then crossed the living room, going in the direction of the study. Sam and Piper exchanged a curious look, before resuming watching the movie. Gaster on the other hand made it to the study and to his contentement, he found Patty sitting there. The cat monster was drawing something again, surrounded by a pile of sketches and doodles, a focused gaze on her sheet. The sight of her was like a blessing to Gaster's agitated SOUL. She was so beautiful, so positive, so dedicated… so much like her. It took Patty only a moment after Gaster closed the door behind him, to raise her head and look up at her beloved. Her golden eyes lit up, and then Patty said:  
"Hi, Gaster. How was your visit at the Dree-"  
She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence, as Gaster suddenly pressed his teeth against her lips. Patty's eyes rounded in surprise at the unexpected kiss, but then she reciprocated. But unlike usually starting slowly and almost timidely, Gaster urgently drank in the kiss. The kiss was actually pretty fevered. Patty quickly noticed the difference and realized that something must be wong. Gaster's arms around her were tense, and one of his hands that burried itself in her blond hair gripped it near her scalp, though not painfully, yet uncomfortably. Patty briefly broke the kiss, asking breathlessly:  
"W-What's… What's wrong…?"  
"Nothing..." - Gaster breathed out in response, as he started to plant kisses all over her face.  
Gaster was overwhelmed by the feeling of Patty's lavender furr making contact with his mouth, of her soft frame being trapped in his arms, of her soft hair in the grip of his boney hand… The feeling of __her__ being this __close to him__. He needed to feel her. After planting one last kiss on Patty's temple, Gaster trailed down to her neck, only to realize - to his frustration - that Patty was wearing the chinese-styled shirt that covered a good part of her neck.  
"Gaster..?" - he heard Patty say, with a hint of concern.  
But he ignored her call of his name, probably barely even hearing her. At that moment, he craved for more contact, needing to feel what they both shared, their love. Half-consciously, Gaster then slid the hand that was resting on her waist under Patty's red shirt. With a light gasp, the cat woman lightly pushed him away.  
"Wait, no..!" - she said, as she created some distance between them.  
The push wasn't harsh, but it was enough to make Gaster freeze at his spot. With a sigh, Patty then moved her hands up to cup his face and looked into his eye sockets with concern. The way he had just assaulted her with kisses was kinda possessive, but mostly __desperate__. And so she knew, she felt, that something was wrong.  
"Gaster... What's going on..?" - she asked him - "Did something happen?"  
As he stared back into the golden cat eyes, Gaster seemed to finally process what just happened. His good eye socket widened in realization and his body shuddered. He then looked away, while his eye sockets glowed yellow. The skeleton felt suddenly ashamed of his very recent action.  
"I, uh… I'm sorry… for my behaviour." - he muttered - "This won't happen again."  
He turned around, intending to leave the study. But before he could do so, Patty quickly grabbed his hand in hers and gave it a firm squeeze, making Gaster stop.  
"I didn't ask whether or not this was going to happen again." - the cat monster stated.  
Gaster let out a sigh. Patty wasn't stupid, so avoiding a question didn't work with her. Patty laid her other hand over Gaster's shoulder to reassure him before speaking up again.  
"Look, I... don't mind some moments of passion." - Patty blushed a bit as she said that, then her concerned expression returned - "But I could tell by the way you held me that something's bothering you. Please tell me what it is. So maybe I can properly help you, Gaster."  
A moment of silence passed. Then Gaster finally turned to face Patty again and said:  
"You're right... There __was__ a small incident at the Dreemurrs' place."  
"Tell me about it." - Patty encouraged.  
"It's nothing too big, really. In fact, you'll probably think it's trivial, but…" - Gaster then sat down on the chair with a small sigh - "Alright, this is how it basically went…"

****Around an hour ago...****

Gaster had just finished checking Asriel's health, like he did so every month. And like any previous time, there were no alarming signs of a potential nocive after-effect from the SOUL transplantation.  
"So, everything's as good as before?" - Asriel asked, though there was no surprise in his voice.  
"No, nothing changed since the last time I checked." - Gaster said, turning off his medical application in his phone - "It's soon going to be a year since I created your new SOUL. Once the year's elapsed, I think monthly checkups will no longer be necessary."  
"You really think so?"  
"Yes, I do. Because this would mean in principe that your body and SOUL are irreversibly adapted to each other." - the former scientist explained to the prince - "I'd say it's already the case now, but I prefer to respect the one year time lapse."  
"Better safe than sorry, I suppose." - Asriel said with a small smile, before adding - "But in any case… I'll forever be grateful for what you did for me, Uncle Gaster."  
"Ah, quit saying that every time already." - Gaster replied as he stood up from the goat boy's bed - "Alright, I think I shall leave you to whatever you were doing before I came."  
"I was reading." - the young prince said, taking the book in his hand - "Not the most entertaining book I must say, but no less important for my education."  
"You are a very responsible young man, just like your parents." - Gaster said with approval - "Anyway, have a nice day."  
"You too, Uncle Gaster."  
When Gaster opened the door to quit the room, he saw that Chara was standing there, probably waiting until he was done. Gaster had barely stepped out of the bedroom as Chara rushed in. The skeleton stepped away as he buttoned his white coat. He could hear the siblings' conversation as he started to wrap his scarf around his neck.  
"Oh but why not, Azzy?" - Chara's voice whined - "You said you'd play the game with me!"  
"And I will, just not now." - Asriel replied to his sister, his tone patient.  
"Can't you leave that book for some time? It won't go anywhere!" - Chara insisted, clearly not pleased that her brother refused to spend some time with her.  
"Don't be upset, Chara." - the goat prince said with an almost apologetic voice - "I'll just finish reading this chapter, and then I'll play with you like promised."  
A few moments later, Chara went out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her, her expression grumpy. Gaster raised his eyebrow when he heard the teen mutter under her breath.  
"He always has his nose in those damn books lately… A little more and he'll turn into a bookworm."  
"Asriel is educating himself, and he's totally right to do so." - Gaster couldn't help but remark - "He'll eventually become the next king of monsters, some intellect is required."  
"He has an eternity ahead of him, some of the studying can wait." - Chara replied barely even looking at Gaster, crossing her arms.  
"Just because he has time ahead him doesn't mean he should procrastinate." - Gaster disagreed with Chara's reasoning - "He's doing his best in studying, and you definitely should follow his example. I heard you got a D last week."  
"That's none of your business." - the girl glared up at the skeleton, who had an unimpressed expression - "You're not my dad, and you're not even being an uncle to me. So why should I even listen your advices?"  
Chara wasn't speaking loudly, but she still sounded daring. Chara would usually talk like that when she was irritated about something. And since she was annoyed by Asriel "ignoring" her, she needed to let some of her negative emotions out. Even if it implied to redirect it to Gaster, who was a total stranger to the issue.  
"You are rude." - Gaster remarked - "I may not be your father, I'm your elder and you owe me some respect."  
"Ugh, I don't need __you__ to educate me." - Chara grumbled - "You have your own children, so educate __them__ instead."  
Gaster hated to be spoken to this way by the human. Chara always had some negative vibes, and she's caused too much trouble to the family in the past. And so her current attitude was rather cocky. Gaster would've gladly reminded her of her position, but he remembered what Noelle had told him before. He had to give Chara a chance, just like a chance had been given to him before that. Gaster sighed, as he felt himself cooling down, before saying:  
"Well, maybe educating attitude just became part of my habits. Maybe I just want things go as smoothly in your home as it's in mine."  
Chara scoffed at the latest statement, making Gaster give her a curious look. What was so funny in what he just said? But since the girl didn't make any comment like expected, Gaster (feeling he'd regret this) asked:  
"What was that scoff for, hmm?"  
"You're seriously saying things are smooth and good in your home?" - Chara said - "Come on doc, we both know that it's not really true."  
"And why __wouldn't__ this be true, if you don't mind me to ask?" - Gaster raised an eyebrow at this.  
"Uhh, do I really have to say it?" - the human girl let out a tired sigh - "Fine. First of, you're calling your children those who are actually your great-grandchildren. If __that__'s not sad or messed up… And when you __finally__ got a girlfriend, it was at a psych ward!"  
Gaster felt something build up in his SOUL. He really didn't like how Chara was judging his family life. But if he thought he heard the worst, he got proved wrong the next moment, as Chara kept going.  
"In fact, considering her condition, I'm not so sure Patty truly loves you."  
"She does." - Gaster's hands trembled slightly during his signing.  
"How can she love you if she doesn't really know what kind of guy you are?" - the human kid went on, her face crisped and her tone a bit heated - "We all know that Patty's with you only for bedding and your money!"  
Gaster's formerly light frown intensified and gave Chara a glare.  
"You insolent little-" - he started in a hiss.  
But he didn't get the chance to finish her phrase as he heard a familiar young female voice call Chara back to order.  
"Chara!" - Frisk said as she walked up to the two, obviously having heard the last part of the exchange - "That's a very nasty thing to say!"  
The skeleton noticed how much Frisk looked like a mother right at that moment. The woman's face displayed pure disapproval and her hands rested on her hips. Frisk was staring at her adoptive sister sternly, while Chara had that neutral careless look on her face.  
"I can't believe what I just heard you say..!" - Frisk pursued, then she shook her head with a sigh and tried to reverse Chara's theory, by adding - "Besides, Gaster doesn't really have that much money to begin with..."  
"Exactly." - was all Chara replied with a grin.  
It took a couple of moments for both Gaster and Frisk to process what Chara's response meant. Frisk gasped, her cheeks reddening a little out of embarrassement. Gaster's face reddened too, but it was for a different reason. Yes, Chara's suggestion was improper and awkward, but it actually angered the skeleton. Chara was grinning an evil toothed smile. She looked totally smug. Gaster's body trembled in a contained anger, as a strong desire to slap the brat's face burned through his SOUL. __"Patty's with you only for bedding."__ This phrase kept echoing in Gaster's mind, while he didn't notice how his eyes glowed red. __"No..! No, that's not true!"__ \- he internally screamed - __"She has no right to say that! She has no right to soil what Patty and I have!"__ Frisk, who noticed Gaster's red glowing and trembling, quickly walked to him and gently Grabbed his forearms. This brought the skeleton back to the reality.  
"Gaster, calm down." - Frisk requested him quietly - "Chara just doesn't know better. But what matters is what __you__ know, right?"  
The former scientist slowly nodded in response. But he wasn't okay. The consequent pain of what he just heard was still there.

****Present moment… ****

"And... that's about it." - Gaster finished to tell his incident with Chara - "Asgore and Toriel eventually walked in and they must've seen that something bothered me, because they then asked what happened."  
"Did you tell them?" - Patty asked.  
"Chara automatically lied, saying there was nothing. I didn't dare to say anything, but Frisk answered that Chara said an undecent remark about my relationship with you. Then I vaguely remember Toriel grounding Chara, depriving her of chocolate for two weeks."  
"Fair punishement enough, if you ask me." - Patty commented with a light shrug, before moving closer to Gaster and sit on his lap - "So, that's what upset you? Come on, don't let the words of a teenager get to you. She can't be more convincing than I am, is she?"  
"I __know__ that what she said is __not__ true." - Gaster clarified, then looked down as though trying to control any negative emotion threatening to show up - "But it's just that…"  
"It still hurts." - Patty finished for him with an understanding nod.  
"...Yes, it does. She had no right to say that." - the skeleton's holed hands trembled - "She has no right to cover in dirt what's between you and I... It's… It's something I'm trying to treasure, it's __special__, Patty. And that kid, she just… insulted it like that. She was having that large grin on her face, looking proud of her dirty joke. As though implying that you're with me only for… well, you know, is the funniest thing in the world."  
"I understand..." - Patty held Gaster in a gentle hug - "And so you needed to feel my love when you returned home."  
Gaster nodded faintly at her words. Despite his low mood, he was amazed by how Patty could easily guess how he felt. But this was exactly what love was, wasn't it? Gaster closed his eyes as Patty leaned her head on his shoulder, her soft hair and big ear feeling soft against his neck.  
"But there's more to that... am I correct?" - Patty then asked - "There's another reason of why the kid's words affected you so much, right?"  
__"She really reads me like an open book."__ \- Gaster thought to himself - __"But that's not really a bad thing."__ Gaster didn't answer immediately. Then he turned his head so he can make eye contact with Patty, who was looking at him with eyes reflecting expectation, but also patience and concern. After breathing in to gather the courage to speak up what was on his metaphorical heart, since it wasn't always an easy thing to do for him, he said:  
"You are so perceptive… The truth is, Chara's words made me wonder if I was that unlovable."  
"What..?" - Patty slightly lifted her head at what she just heard - "You can't actually believe that."  
"Saying that you're with me only for certain benefits, implies as though you cannot be with me out of actual love." - Gaster then paused, before asking with a sad tone - "Am I really that unlovable, Patty?"  
Patty shifted on his lap in a way to be face to face with him. Resting her hands on Gaster's shoulders and looking into his eyes through his glasses, Patty said seriously, yet softly:  
"Please… __never__ think like that again. Because you are __not__ unlovable. You deserve to be loved, like any of us does."  
"You say so with such sincerity… as though it's the truest life fact." - Gaster said with a light half-smile - "It sounds nice."  
"That's because it's true." - the cat monster smiled then planted a light kiss on his mouth - "And let me tell you something. When I first met you, I knew immediately that there was more behind your salty façade. That your SOUL had more to offer than what met the eye; something beautiful. And the more we spent time together, the more I was proven right and I just couldn't help but fall in love with you."  
Patty then moved her right hand to cup Gaster's face. As she gave his cheek a gentle stroke, she pursued:  
"Despite everything I've read about you in newspapers, I could see a good person in you. A man that __can__ and __should__ be loved. And if Chara can't see it, that's her problem. But don't let her make you think that I can't love you, because I do."  
She then felt Gaster's arms wrap themselves around her waist and bring her closer to him. Patty could also feel that the tension of the skeleton's body was lowering, which made her smile in contentement. Gaster and Patty then kissed again, this time slowly and lovingly. Just like they both liked it. After a long moment, Gaster pulled away and said in a half-whisper:  
"Thank you..."  
"I only said the truth." - Patty replied with a little grin.  
"No..." - Gaster shook his head - "Thank you for being with me."  
Patty didn't reply to this, but she kissed him again. This kiss lasted for a while too, and Patty smiled into it as she liked being held close to her lover, to feel his arms around her back and shoulders. She decided she wanted to feel a better contact too. She wanted to feel the vertebraes and scapulas through the fabric of his thin shirt. And so, without ever breaking the kiss, Patty unbuttoned Gaster's white coat, before moving her hands to the collar. She almost slid the coat off his shoulders. But then she stopped. The cat monster thought that maybe it wasn't the best thing to do in the current situation. She retrieved her hands from the collar and rested them on her lap, pulling away slightly too, breaking the kiss. Gaster gave her a curious look, wondering the reason of Patty's sudden discomfort.  
"Sorry..." - she muttered timidely.  
"What are you sorry for?" - Gaster asked, slightly confused.  
"I just… don't want you to think that I'm… uh, taking advantage of you in this situation…" - Patty explained with an awkward expression.  
Gaster's confused frown then turned into a look of surprise, before giving Patty an amused grin.  
"So now __you__ are letting Chara's words get to you!" - he teased.  
"...Maybe. Sorry, hehe..." - Patty looked away in light embarrassement.  
"It's okay." - Gaster said, and when his girlfriend looked back at him, he added - "I'll never think you're taking advantage of me."  
Patty smiled again, this time in relief. Gaster then linked his forehead with hers and whispered:  
"In fact, your touch is very welcome right now. I wouldn't mind some of it."  
Blushing a little, Patty nodded and finally removed the white coat. The couple embraced again and they both sighed in contentement when Patty ran her hands over the skeleton's back and down his spine. Even through the fabric, the cat girl's touch made Gaster shiver in a good way. As for Patty, she really loved to feel the curvy outlines of the bones beneath her fingertips.  
"Your touch is magical..." - Gaster couldn't help but say.  
The two then kissed again, both feeling so __good__ and __loved__. The embrace became more passionate, as Gaster gently nibbled his girlfriend's lower lip. But the two had to come down from their little cloud when they heard the door of the study open. Patty quickly pulled away to a minimal distance, and the two adults faced the kids who just stormed in the room.  
"Um, yes? Something's wrong?" - Gaster asked the twins.  
"We were wondering when we're gonna eat." - Sam said - "Because we're really hungry."  
"Oh right, the dinner!" - Patty said as she remembered - "I was about to serve it right after your father returned, but we, um… got a bit __distracted__."  
Gaster did his best to prevent the grin at this. Patty stood up on her feet and said with enthousiasm:  
"But don't worry, I just have to heat it up a little and it'll be just as good! Sam, Piper, shall you set the table while I do that?"  
"Okay!" - Piper agreed with an eager nod, clearly because she was hungry, and helping would get them to dine sooner - "Let's go, Sam."  
"Alright. The first who's done gets the other's dessert portion!" - Sam declared.  
"Hey, no!" - Piper protested.  
"Now, now. No running around with the cutlery! You may get hurt." - Patty warned them.  
"Fine, fine... Team work makes things go faster anyway." - Sam said with a slight shrug.  
The three proceeded to get out of the study, but before Patty had the chance to do so, she felt Gaster squeeze at her hand. She turned to him and saw him silently sign a sentence. "We shall resume this later tonight." Patty replied with a quick nod, then she turned around and went out of the room to follow the kids in the kitchen. Gaster smirked. __"Yes, Chara's very wrong about us."__ \- he thought to himself - __"Was she right, Patty wouldn't be such a blushing mess right now."__

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this idea originally suddenly popped up after I once drew a kinda silly short comic on DA. It's funny how the comic was more fun mood, while this one-shot is a bit more angsty, or at least deeper. I really like hurt/comfort stories and the idea of Patty comforting Gaster is just too heartwarming, but I also wanted to add a bit of passion this time. ^^ I really love their couple and developing their relationship is something I like to do. Not only they help each other with insecurities and care for the other's well-being, but also certain things obviously do happen between the two. I must say I felt a bit shy back then writing the passionate moments, usually being more comfortable with fluff than with steam, but it was still a nice trip out of my zone of comfort! :) **

**Also, it was a nice opoortunity to show a bit of Chara. As you can see, even though she's no longer evil, she's still not quite good yet, she can be pretty nasty when she's in a bad mood. The kid does have some issues to work on. But she's not arrogant like this all the time, she was just upset that Asriel no longer pays attention to her as much as he used to when they both were kids. Things changed, Asriel needs to study to become a competent ruler when the time comes. And Chara's a t(w)een who needs attention and have fun with the only friend she ever had. She got frustrated and a little mad at her brother, and so she decided throw it all on the easy target that Gaster was at the moment. (Since the two don't get along.) Not the best way to deal with bad emotions, I know. **


End file.
